Tears
by Aoi Sekai
Summary: When Emi Toshiba, an average highschooler, runs into an encounter with a ghost of a dark time, can she ease the sadness in her heart? Terrible summary, but it's better than it sounds.


Tears

This is a DDR FF. And it's also my first. ((It actually turned out better than I thought. .)) I don't like sharing my writing with anyone ((unless I am forced to against my own will. T T; )) so don't make fun of me… Deeply appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DDR ((Dance Dance Revolution)), or the following characters: Emi, Rage, Jenny, Yuni((sp?)), or Alice. They are all characters from DDR. But I do own: Rin, Sylvia, & Aoku. ((If you want to use any of them, please ask me first… Of course. XD))

Happy readings

Whoops… Forgot something. This story is based on a song from DDR called Tears. ((Go figure.)) If you want to hear it, buy the soundtrack. I can't find any midis yet. Once I do, I'll post the link. I'll post the words on the last chapter.

A crisp autumn breeze filled the air in Tokyo. A girl, around the age of seventeen, sat alone in the park, listening to the sound of birds in the trees. A smile touched her lips as she reached down to a small rock. She fingered it, observing small chips on its once smooth surface. Throwing it up in the air, she carefully watched as it landed back to the solid earth. "…" She remained silent for a long time. Then broke into sudden laughter. "What am I doing here?" The teen got up, and headed for the school.

Two girls were found sitting on a green bench, near the school's soccer field. One of the girls waved. "Hey, Emi!" She called to the approaching visitor. Emi smiled, dashing up towards the two.

"Hi, Rin." She replied, sitting down next to them, taking out a snack. Rin peered over the food, and sniffed.

"Smells good…" Said Rin. The other one sitting next to her, Sylvia, took interest in the treat Emi held, and slid down the bench.

"Want some?" Emi asked, smiling at the two. Rin & Sylvia exchanged glances, and grinned. Emi split the candy into 3 equal pieces, handing them each one. Both of them blinked. "… Something wrong?" questioned Emi. Rin looked up at her.

"Hers is bigger than mine." She complained. Emi shrugged.

"They're all equal sizes. Now eat up! Or I might take it away from you." She stated, eating her piece, savoring the flavour. The two girls ate in silence.

Several hours have passed, and Emi decided to head for the city arcade. Her short violet hair whipped against her cheeks. Battling through the strong gusts of wind, without losing her white burette, she finally reaches the entrance. Jenny, who was already there, sitting in her red corvette, lowered her sunshades getting a good view of the teen girl. "You're late." She remarked, getting out of the car. She had short blonde hair, with a long leather jacket wrapped around her. "It's freezing cold, and you're not wearing a jacket. Are you nuts!" She scolded. A huge sweatdrop appeared on Emi's head.

"Cool it… You sound like my mother!" Emi laughed. Jenny settled down some, and locked the door to her car. "Okay… Now let's go in." Emi declared, holding the door open for Jenny. The blonde smiled and entered.

"You're letting the cold air in…" She mumbled, as she walked passed. Emi grinned, and shut the door on her back, cutting in front of her. Jenny screeched, as she jumped back from the closing door. "Hey!" The two girls exchanged looks for a bit, before realizing they had an ease dropper. "Oh… It's you, macho boy." Jenny stated, with an apathetic sigh.

"Yeah, it's me." Rage, one of the regulars at the arcade, approached them with a meek smile. Emi returned the smile, taking out some computerized chips from her duffle bag. Jenny was not impressed.

"Hitting the mat again, I suppose?" She asked, quirking a brow. Rage laughed. "…Nevermind." Jenny observed the mat under their feet, and smiled. "Want to go a round? It's on me." Emi eyed the two, as they discussed their plans for the near future. She walked up to the dance machine, and slipped two chips into a small slot next to the coin slot. Rage & Jenny both looked at her. "Which ones were those?" Jenny asked.

"Kakumei, & A. Why?" She asked, with a questionable glance. Not expecting that question to come up, she shrugged it off. The machine turned to 2 player mode.

"We going for point battle? Or score…" Rage thought aloud. Jenny & Emi remained silent. "…Score it is." Setting the battle mode up, the song lists appeared. "Well… Which song shall we do first, Jen?" He asked, folding his arms.

Jenny thought. "I don't care… Want to do roulette?" She asked, without a clue what he planned. So Rage spun the roulette. Several seconds later, the roulette stopped. "WHAT! MaxX Unlimited! You know how much I hate this song!" Jenny stated, hysterically. Rage sighed.

"It's not that horrible. Besides… We have 2 more rounds after this. You can pick the next one." Rage suggested, despite the fact he was terribly annoyed by the fact she actually told him to spin the roulette, just like every other day. "I can switch you to Light, if you want." He smiled.

"I'm good on Standard, thank you very much." Replied the blonde, almost abruptly. Emi took a peek at her watch.

"Oh geez… I have to get going now." Emi broke in, gathering her things. "Return those two chips to me tomorrow, okay?" The two nodded, as they continued to bicker on. Figuring that they didn't heard a word she said, she left a note on the surface of the screen, that way she knows that they would receive it. As she exited the arcade, it began to rain. "Weird… I don't remember rain on the forecast today." Looking up at the sky, which still remained a dark blue colour, a light flashed on, like a small dim lantern. Her eyes quickly darted across the street, where a young girl stood. Her eyes were hardly clear, misty almost. Tears were streaming down the girls face, or so it seemed. They were perhaps stains from tears, after a long period of time. But it didn't add up. Despite the rainfall, she remained as dry as a rock in the sun. "Who are you?" She called out to the figure. A huge gust of wind rolled on by, and the girl disappeared in thin air. Emi was left petrified. Her eyes were wide, and in terrible shock. "Who… Was that?" She whispered. Finally blinking moments later, she shook her head. "Maybe I'm hallucinating." She assumed, racing home faster than usual.

Later that night, Emi was at her desk, sorting out several CD's. She was still thinking about that girl. "Who was she…?" She wondered. "She looked to young to be 18… And too old to be 10… I'm guessing… 15? But I haven't seen her around any schools… But that face rings a bell…" Her thoughts were scattered. Pushing back from her desk, she reached for her coat. "Maybe I can try & find her…" She considered, heading downstairs. "I'm heading out mom!" She waited for a reply, then left.

She had headed for the park, contemplating in her head whether of not she'd be there. But something inside had given her a gut feeling. So she walked on. Approaching an old sycamore tree, she saw the girl again. Only there was something different. 'Her eyes… Those tears are fresh.' She noted inside her head. The girl walked forward. But her feet didn't touch the ground. Emi backed up some. "It's coming…" The girl whispered. Emi couldn't quite understand. What was coming? "He'll come back… My dearest…" The girl continued to murmur on. "Don't leave me…" Another bright flash shined it's way through the darkness, as the girl reached a hand toward Emi's heart. "Help me… Help me find him… My dearest…" She spoke incoherently. Without a moment's notice, Emi could feel herself being dragged into darkness.

"W-wait! Stop!" She fought back with all she had, but it failed to cooperate. Her body gave out, and remained motionless on the ground.

: Chapter 1 done… Sorry it's so short. But the next chapter has some more meaning to it, and I wanted to give it a better title. Review please Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san


End file.
